


Merry Oblivious

by sireva



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Makeouts, am i gay??? no ur bisexual, dont think just do, fucking idiots but they have good friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sireva/pseuds/sireva
Summary: The holidays are always hectic, whether because of friends or parties or questioning your sexuality, or all three. Now, that can be a bit overwhelming. Luckily if you've got good friends then they can help you along the way.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Zosan Club - Secret Santa 2020





	1. Victory and Failure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burgersteaart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=burgersteaart).



> the dates for the kendo competition are inaccurate and even if i tried to have it set in japan i sorta forgot they dont do cafeterias but thats the least of my problems. let me know if you spot typos cuz im sure they are there even though i read it over about 100 times. hope this isnt shit.. first actual thing i write in literal years but i think im on a roll. i have a feeling that by the end of the year im gonna be a much better writer. so happy this SS has prompted me to write again, Ive been enjoying it very much and well, now it seems ive made a bigger commitment with this fic.
> 
> Written for nomnamnam on discord for the ZOSAN secret santa even in the zosan server <3 hope u like

Zoro won the prefecture tournament and now qualifies for the All Japan Kendo Championship. His friends met him with obnoxious but welcomed cheers and congratulations as they filed out of the building. Nami and Usopp give him tight hugs, speaking of going out for food. Luffy tells him how "Awesome!" he was out there then passionately agrees with his friend's idea, exclaiming "I'M SO HUNGRY!". Sanji gave Zoro a hard slap on the back, congratulating him and calling him a “Skilled muscle-head.” Chopper had to be the most excitable as he squealed and did a cute jig of joy as he walked alongside his friends. 

  
  


"Zoro, you were so cool! The way you won in a flash, I couldn't even see what happened and before we knew it you had won! I mean, I knew you'd win!"

  
  


Zoro ruffled Chopper's brown hair, "Thanks for sticking with me so far, guys. But this is only the beginning. I still gotta win the championship." He reminded everyone. 

  
  


"Don't be such a downer and enjoy the win! You won! If you had stained my reputation by losing I would have added to your debt, so it's a good thing you did." Nami chided.

  
  


"Food! Food! Food!" Luffy bounced around the group.

  
  


"Yeah, if you lost, it would've helped my humble image. But, you won thanks to your senpai Usopp's support and guidance, so that looks pretty good for me too." Usopp added with a smug grin, wrapping an arm around Zoro's shoulder as they walked.

  
  


"I'm older than you." Zoro tried to point out but was drowned out by his other friend's loud interjections.

  
  


"Food! Food! Food!"

  
  


"Marimo, if you lost I woulda been a laughing stock! I could never be seen with you again. The ladies would think I'm lame for hanging with a loser broccoli head that couldn't even win the prefecture competition." Sanji feigned distress at the thought of it, dramatically clutching at his chest. 

  
  


"Tch, it's not like I wanna be seen with an airhead like you anyway."

  
  


"Huh?!" The blond veered, looking down his nose at Zoro.

  
  


Chopper started panicking as it appeared his friends could break out into a fight any second. Again.

  
  


"You guys are so mean to Zoro even after he won!" Chopper cried, waving his arms frantically.

Outside the winter cherry blossoms were blooming in the trees, the occasional petal floating down like snow. 

The sun was overhead but would later set and the warmth of its rays would fade to give way for the ever increasing coldness of the night. Right now, they had the whole second half of their day to enjoy.

  
  


They all headed for Usopp's beat up van in the parking lot, cramming in as he started up the old engine.

  
  


"Yeah duh, that's cuz we all knew Zoro was gonna win anyway so if he woulda lost that woulda been so lame, hahaha!" Luffy shouted too loudly for being so tight knit in the car, causing Nami to cringe at the side of him, "But Zoro is awesome so I knew that wouldn't happen!"

  
  


"Will you LOWER YOUR VOICE!" Nami gave luffy a punch over the head, "My ears are going to bleed." She complained. "I can't do this. Shotgun!" She ambled out the side of the van and opened the passenger seat door where Zoro was settling. 

  
  


"Usually people are supposed to say that before they get to the car..." Zoro stepped out, not particularly caring where he sat.

  
  


Luffy had asked Chopper to sit next to him in the back. He insisted that he needed to stroke choppers soft brown locks despite being able to pet them just fine before. Sanji scoffed as the only spot for Zoro to take was next to him. Sanji sneered at Zoro for no real reason when he sat and Usopp reversed out of the parking spot.

  
  


"Your place, or the restaurant, Sanji?" Usopp called back.

  
  


Sanji flicked his lighter, fidgeting since he knows not to smoke in the car. "Nah, just head for the house. Zeff's at work and will get on my ass for using the kitchen during business hours for personal things." 

  
  


Zoro couldn't help but smile in the car. He felt genuinely happy. Surrounded by his friends and still riding the high of winning the competition. The medal hung around his neck, the weight of it reminding him of what was to come. He'd get to face him again soon.

  
  


Usopp spoke about some wild bugs he had collected recently and Luffy shouted in awe. Nami gagged when the driver actually pulled out a jar from the glove compartment containing stag beetles. Luffy didn't practice car safety as he leaned over the back seat to snatch the jar. Chopper and him marveled at the bugs crawling over each other and Luffy was about to open the jar when Sanji smacked him over the head, "Don't take out those creepy crawlies in here, idiot!" But it was too late, in the struggle to take the jar from Luffy, the lid came off and the bugs poured onto Chopper's lap. 

  
  


"AAAAA!!!" Chopper and Sanji both screamed. Luffy's boisterous laughter filled the car. 

  
  


"Oh my god, Luffy why the FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Nami screeched, horrified at the thought of the bugs loose in the car. But honestly this behavior is nothing short of Luffy's usual antics. They all came to expect this of him.

  
  


"Oi, oi, oi, don't fuckin lose my precious children!" Being the driver, Usopp left the fate of his bugs in his friend's hands.

  
  


Zoro chuckled; he loved these lunatics. Sanji caught Zoro's chuckle and began to laugh as well, contagious. Pure strawhat absurdity. Chopper squealed at the sensation of bugs crawling down his legs, Luffy picked one up and inspected it, seemingly unconcerned for his friend in distress. 

  
  


Zoro spotted a stag beetle crawl across his foot and he picked it up, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He tossed the bug onto Sanji's lap, who was distracted looking over the back of the seat, and Sanji  _ squeaked _ . He swiped at the bug and clung onto Zoro's arm, "HOLY SHIT, FUCK NO, ZORO KILL IT!" 

Zoro threw his head back and laughed some more, letting Sanji cling to him in fear.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE KILL HIM, LARRY JUST GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Usopp cried as he pulled into Sanji's drive-way. 

  
  


Nami jumped out of the van before it even reached a full stop. "Eek! You guys better catch all those fuckers, I do NOT want to come back to a surprise later." She headed inside. 

  
  


Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp spent ten minutes searching the van for all eight beetles. Sanji leaned onto the hood of the car, puffing away at a cancer stick as Zoro watched his friends scramble through the car on all fours. 

  
  


"You guys are lucky these guys are all alright or I wouldn't have hesitated to kick your asses! Isn't that right, Larry~" Usopp cooed at the jar, every one of his children unharmed and accounted for.

  
  


They all filed into the home and Sanji immediately put his pink apron on and took out all the ingredients he would need. Meanwhile his friends burst into the backyard. The day was way too beautiful and fresh to pass up, the sun shining on them from overhead. Nami sat on the grass below the one tangerine tree in the yard, whipping off her shoes.

  
  


Now that they were in a safer place for his little children, Usopp let his beetles crawl around in the yard. Luffy wanted to make them race and the others thought that was a great idea, so Chopper went inside to find some string. Luffy and Usopp collected some rocks to create a border for the race.

Zoro watched them for a few minutes then decided to check on Chopper who was taking a while, just to have something to do other than collecting rocks. His mouth watered when the delicious scent of Sanji's food hit his nostrils upon entering, the kitchen being right there. His legs carried him to the dish of onigiri sitting on the counter, plucking one up and taking a bite. 

  
  


"Oh, made those snacks in the meantime. Can you take em' out back?"

  
  


Sanji effortlessly maneuvered around the kitchen. His elegance was hypnotizing and Zoro watched him as he chewed on the rice snack. Sanji had turned the kitchen radio on, whistling along to an old jazz tune, tapping a toe as he flipped around whatever was in the pan. Sanji poured something along with some ingredients into a food processor, pulsing it a few times. Something else was boiling in a pot on the stove as well. Next he seasoned some diced pork in a bowl and covered it, mumbling "Gotta marinate for 15 minutes." as he placed it in the fridge.

He began grating some carrots when he noticed Zoro still standing there, chewing and watching him cook. "Damn, are you so bad with directions you even get lost in thought, moss for brains?" He shook his head with a smile, only slightly perturbed by being watched. It wasn't unusual for people to watch him when he was cooking. 

  
  


"You make it look so easy." Zoro commented gruffly, picking up the plate of onigiri just as Chopper sped past, holding a spool of thread he got from some random drawer in the garage. The aspiring doctor slid the glass door open then shut, shouting about racing bugs. Usopp and Luffy could be heard giving excited whoops.

  
  


Sanji smirked, of course he made it look easy. "Just about as much as you make beating some guy with a stick look easy." He finished grating the carrots and ventured for an onion in the fridge, chopping it up with practiced ease. 

  
  


"That's true. Just like Chopper makes getting all A's in all his classes look easy." 

  
  


"No, that's just pure supernatural genius right here."

  
  


"No it ain't, Chopper works hard. Just like I worked hard to hone my skills, and just like you worked hard to hone your cooking." 

  
  


Sanji didn't really need to but he taste tested the boiled cabbage. Boiled to perfection. "Yeah~ we all work hard to get somewhere, I guess." The blonde shrugged as he began dicing the potatoes. He glanced at Zoro who stood behind the counter, still watching him. "Uh," He pointed at the plate in Zoro's hand with his knife, "the snacks?"

  
  


Just as Sanji expected any moment now, "SANJI, I'M HUNGRY!" Luffy nearly tore the sliding door out of its track as he slid it open. "Oh!" He snatched the plate and rushed back out. 

  
  


Usopp knew if he didn't retrieve that plate, all the onigiri would be gone in just a moment, so he frantically swiped the plate from Luffy before that could happen. 

  
  


Zoro stood there ,in his friend’s kitchen,, surrounded by the people he cherished the most. He saw them everyday, talked with them, ate with them, laughed with them, screamed with them. You name it, they were most likely together. Luffy was always there for his friends, he'd die before he ever abandoned any of them. Usopp tried just as much, he was always lending his handy skills whenever he could and providing entertainment with his tales and his music. Nami was basically the treasurer of the group, if it wasn't for her they'd all be constantly broke. Though sometimes Zoro felt like he'd be less broke if he wasn't constantly in debt either. Chopper was the group's doctor, carrying his first aid kid virtually anywhere and being especially attentive if any of his friends fell ill. He'd be like a nurse at their bedside. 

  
  


Sanji gifted the group with his delicious food several times a week. He insisted on treating his friends to the best food whenever he could, and it brought him more joy than anything else. It showed plain as day in the way he smiled as he cooked, pouring all his love into the process. Then when his friends finally put the food into their mouths, there were stars in his eyes as he watched them melt into the flavor. Sanji always loved cooking and he loved cooking at the restaurant. He trained hard to be able to not only work there but be one of the best cooks Zeff had ever employed there. On the other hand, cooking for his family- that's what they were- was more rewarding than any time he ever cooked for a customer or even his fellow cooks at the Baratie. 

  
  


Zoro wasn't really sure what he attributed to the group, not that he had to. He didn't know it but Zoro was the group's backbone, the support in any situation if he could help it. Zoro dedicated his time to his friends as much as he did to kendo training, and was just as passionate about them though he struggled to express it more often than not. 

  
  


Sanji warmed up oil in a pot and took out the pork balls he had pre-made that morning to minimize the amount of time his friends had to wait to eat. He placed 6 in the pot, careful not to overcrowd the oil. He had 24 balls ready. In another bowl he combined the teriyaki sauce ingredients he would pour over the pork balls. The pork in the fridge should be sufficiently marinated by now, so he took it and threw it in a pan to sauté along with the grated carrot and finely chopped onion, adding tomato paste, drained pimento peppers and the seasoned diced potatoes. 

  
  


He'd get some miso soup ready as an appetizer before the rest of the food was ready. He rounded at Zoro, starting to feel like his eyes were crawling down the back of his neck like bugs. 

  
  


"Actually do something other than stand there like a creep and tell em' it'll be 15 minutes."

  
  


Without a word Zoro did just that, exiting into the backyard. The rest of the group didn't hesitate to come inside and settle at the round glass table in Sanji's dining room, Chatting as they waited.

Sanji liked doing everything himself, from making the food to setting up the table and serving his friends. Of course there were times his friends would help with the dishes and cleaning up afterwards, which Sanji greatly appreciated even if his inherent chivalry was pained at the sight of Nami doing anything she didn't have to.

  
  


Sanji sauntered over with their drinks, which was some simple strawberry and cucumber water from the pitcher in the fridge. The soup was heating on the stove in the meantime. In front of Zoro, he placed a cold mug of beer. Zoro looked up at him, quirking his eyebrow and taking a sip with a smile on his lips. "Damn, I should win more often if it means free booze." But every one pf them knew the real reason he needed to keep winning. 

  
  


"Gasp! Serving alcohol to minors? I might have to call the authorities!" Usopp feigned concern at his friend's illegal activities.

  
  


"As if they'd respond to your calls." Sanji scoffed, passing Usopp his fruity drink. 

  
  


"What's that supposed to mean?!" Usopp couldn't believe the implication his friend was making. "Are you talking about the possessed rabid raccoons hiding in the attic of my house!? I swear they're real and they're plotting against me!" Usopp lifted his drink in the air, starting up a monologue "I don't need the authorities anyway, the great Usopp won't let those rabid rodents eat my precious children if its the last thing I do!"

  
  


Nami sipped her drink and sighed in delight, "So simple. Yet so delicious as always, Sanji."

  
  


"Yea, can I get some more, Sanji!" Luffy demanded, tapping his empty plastic cup against the glass table (Yeah, everyone knows not to hand Luffy anything that can break). 

  
  


"Me too, Sanji. Please." Chopper asked sweetly. 

  
  


"And if you got the rest of that beer ya might as well give me the whole bottle if we wanna celebrate properly." 

  
  


Jeez, Sanji's friends were high maintenance, but he would never mind. "Yes, of course Nami, right away!" He poured into her glass then set the pitcher on the table, "The rest of you oafs can serve yourselves." he went to stir the soup and got some bowls out. The blond scratched his chin, wondering if he should really let Zoro drink the rest of Zeff's beer... Fuck it, wouldn't be the first time he yaps at him for getting into his alcohol stash. He retrieved the bottle from the cabinet above the stove and set it down on the opposite counter and called out, "Here ya go, alcoholic moss-head." 

  
  


Zoro leaned over from his chair and snatched it off the counter, actually surprised the cook gave in.

  
  


They all ate the appetizer with vigor, excited for Sanji's main course. 

  
  


Braised potatoes with pork and then pork meatballs with teriyaki sauce and of course white rice as well as boiled cabbage with soybeans and daikon. Not the fanciest but it was certainly some of the tastiest food they had ever eaten. That's how every meal cooked by Sanji was. 

  
  


Usopp slid his empty glass cup towards Zoro as they all ate, wiggling his eyebrows and eyes darting to the 50 ounce bottle of quality beer. Zoro obliged, he loved sharing booze with his friends. Not that any of them ever really drank, except the cook, who enjoyed some wine fron time to time. 

  
  


Usopp grimaced after gulping it down, "Aughhhh, no matter the quality of beer I always think it tastes like piss."

  
  


"If you don't like piss then why'd you ask for some, stupid?" Luffy laughed as he grabbed some more pork balls from the center of the table, horking them down in a matter of seconds. 

  
  


"Luffy, please dont fucking talk with food in your mouth." The red-head wiped stray pork crumbs that landed on her cheek, clearly agitated by Luffy's disgusting habits. 

  
  


"Because I'm a man, of course! And men drink beer and shave their beards!" 

  
  


"Your face is as soft as my ass was on the day I was born." Zoro laughed into his cup.

  
  


Usopp cried about his friends being assholes while Luffy clapped his hands and laughed.

  
  
  


The antics continued as everyone ate and soon they were all dazed with the sensation of full stomachs. 

  
  


"Zoro, I woulda never forgave you if you lost cuz then Sanji wouldnt have made all this yummy stuff today." Luffy said groggily.

  
  


But everyone knew Sanji would have cooked for them regardless. But the win today certainly made the food taste all the better.

  
  


They all started to help with cleanup, picking up the dishes and cleaning off the table. Zoro decided to start washing the dishes and everyone else filed into the living room to watch a movie. 

Zoro had been zoning out as he focused on scrubbing the dishes clean, thinking about the matches he won today and about the opponents he faced. They were strong, they posed a challenge, but soon they revealed where their skills lacked in the art of kendo and Zoro did not hesitate to take advantage of that. It only took half a second and it was over, just like that they lost their opportunity to advance.

The only thing that matched the thrill of that final win was being met with his friend's dazzling smiles right after. He was worried about the day feeling out of place, he didn’t want a big deal made out of it but the day almost seemed like any other. The medal weight around his neck reminded him that today was slightly different. It marked the fated meeting with the man he strived to face again. 

  
  


“I dont wanna watch Happy Feet again.” Nami’s voice filtered in through his thoughts. “But, I haven’t seen the Scooby Doo live action in years.”

“Awe. . .”

“Scooby Doo, yeah!!”

“Alright it’s settled then, but it's gonna have to be the second one. Not saying the first is bad but the second is way better.”

“Alright, agree to disagree on that one….”

Zoro snorted at the sound of his friends bickering. It was never something that could bother him, he loved the sound of his friends' voices, talking over each other and generally having a good time.

"Washing the dishes from your own victory meal? That's so humble." Sanji mocked, setting a pot and a pan next to the sink. Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper knew their way around Sanji's things and they were good enough friends to comfortably settle in his living room without him. 

Then Zoro thought about Sanji, who was currently piling up the dishes next to the sink. The cook and him shared a different kind of dynamic than he had with the rest. Since the start there was always a sort of rivalry between their ideals. They bumped heads often and only met due to mutual friends. In time, though, as they all spent time together a bond started to form between them just as it had with everyone else. Arguing and raising their hackles at each other was routine, almost like a ritual. Sanji was someone he could count on to take the load of tension out of his body when he didn’t even know he needed it when they fought. Perhaps it served the same purpose for the cook as well.

At times there would be moments like this one, where they were separated from the rest and had a different kind of interaction than the usual shouting and sparring. 

“Oh, yeah.” Zoro snapped out of his reverie. “It’s no big deal.” Sanji knew this but he couldn't help but tease the green haired boy. 

  
  


“It’s great that you finally have a use, moss-head, but leave the rest to me.” Sanji tried to motion Zoro to move away from the sink, turning the faucet off. 

  
  


Zoro stayed put though, and turned the faucet back on before grabbing a pan from the counter and started scrubbing it, “Nah, I already started.”

  
  


The way the scene was developing was familiar, the verbal snark would soon evolve into a physical fight if it kept going on like this. Zoro’s heart actually picked up the pace, already knowing what was next.

  
  


Sanji sighed with frustration at his stubborn friend, a visible vein on his forehead now. He took a step onto Zoro’s personal space, sneering into his face. 

  
  


“I’d ‘preciate it if you go join the others and let me take care of it.”

  
  


“Yah? Well, I feel like washing the dishes, curli-que.” Scrub, scrub, scrub. 

  
  


This time Sanji pushed at his shoulder, causing Zoro to drop the pan in the sink and get suds on the tile floor. The cook seemed to always be the first to get physical; it amused Zoro. Despite enjoying how easily the cook gets riled up, Zoro grimaced.

“Oh, I was wondering when you’d finally want a piece of the winner.” Zoro pushed Sanji back twice as hard, knocking the cook flat on his ass and immediately retreating, exiting into the backyard to avoid breaking anything indoors. 

“Mother fucker!” Sanji chased after him, “The only piece of shit I want is for broccoli bastards to sit their ass inside!” He flipped onto his hands and aimed a blow right at Zoro’s head, which he easily blocked with a forearm, not that it didn’t hurt. Zoro often had bruises all around his body from his quirels with the cook.

“That doesn’t even fucking make sense, lol.” Zoro swiped at Sanji with his fists, which the cook dodged, cartwheeling around him. 

“Saying lol out loud doesn’t make sense!” He aimed another kick at the back of Zoro’s head but Zoro was quick and without turning around he caught the cook by his leg above. “Oh, fuck.” Sanji was launched over Zoro’s body. He landed on his back, the oxygen being knocked out of him, “Augh!” He groaned and before he could collect himself Zoro was on him, pinning his arms and legs to the grass, a devilish smirk on his lips.

“Lol.” Zoro said again quite cockily as this was his second win in one day. The rush of fighting was an addiction in and of itself, but the glow of a victory with the adrenaline still pumping through his system was another drug entirely. 

Zoro knew that Sanji could throw him off with those powerful legs so he made sure to hook his heels behind Sanji’s knees so he wouldn’t be sent flying if the cook tried anything. But it seemed the cook wasn’t trying anything more than futile squirming in Zoro’s grasp. He couldn’t gain the momentum to, and plus his legs were sore from training the day before. 

“Damn you!”

“Why dont’cha get up, dart-brow?” Zoro was having a field day with this. 

He hadn’t noticed before but the beer he drank had been making his head swim a little, his face flush with the exertion as well as the alcohol in his system. Looking down at the squirming cook, red-faced from anger and sheen of sweat on his skin, he felt too hot all of a sudden. Once again he was getting lost in the cook and he didn’t realize the blond had stopped squirming and was looking straight back at him with those ocean-blue eyes.

“Y-youre being creepy again.” Sanji was looking up at eyes that looked back at him with what seemed like an enraptured haze. Half lidded, iris blown to its limit as it stared into him. He wasn’t so oblivious to know what that kind of look was. His heart was beginning to hammer in his chest and maybe he was also starting to freak out a bit.

  
  


Zoro has been on an adrenaline rush for most of the day. The rush before the tournament, the bigger rush of going against an opponent, and the satisfaction that came with winning. e got to spend time with the people he loved most, he felt happy. Then he got to eat some of the most delicious food while surrounded by them and even got buzzed off some quality beer. Lastly he got to engage in one of his favorite activities: a 1v1 with the cook. Hooking back onto that addictive sensation of adrenaline flooding his system once again. He was ecstatic, he was buzzed, he was high off adrenaline. In this moment he was caught by sanji even when sanji was the one caught beneath him.

zoro wasn't a sexual being. But he wasn't a virgin, though. He’s hot, of course a girl would want his dick. At the time he lost it he was buzzed but not drunk, hormones running rampant, dick hard, and the girl he was with knew exactly what she wanted and he just let her have her way with him. Ever since then he hasn't gotten close to a girl, and even tends to avoid girls that seem to have ulterior motives. You could say he was a bit irked by the experience afterwards. Especially when she just never talked to him again because apparently he was a bad fuck and she said as much before she left. That confused Zoro to no end. She was the one that had wanted him, he didn’t want her. Zoro sucked at emotions, but he certainly didn't lack them. So that experience had left a sting. 

In this moment though, feeling kind of sky high, he just let the words on his mind out into the air between them.

Zoro may have mumbled it under his breath, but being a few inches away from his mouth, Sanji heard it clear as this fall day. 

He actually groaned, voice rumbling deeply, “You’re lookin damn delicious right now, cook.” And had the audacity to lick his lips, eyes flickering to lips that were agape in shock.

Sanji engaged in his freaked-out-escape maneuver, twisting his legs out from under his distracted opponent. With a thump, Zoro landed on his back beside him and Sanji was quick to stand up, eyes wide and on the green-haired boy. 

Zoro sat up with a groan and looked up at the cook, rudely shaken out of his daze and the realization of what he said creeping on him. 

“Uh. . .” He stood up and hurriedly went back inside, not looking at the blond, presumably to join the others just as Sanji had asked of him in the first place. 

Sanji blinked out his stupor and pulled out his box of cigarettes out of reflex, lighting one up. 

Commence confused mental ramblings. 

  
  


“What. . . just. . . happened?. . .Wait is zoro gay? I mean he did date that one girl...but I haven’t seen him with any girl since... He’s too busy being a musclehead, that's why. That doesn't make sense.. I thought gays were, like, flamboyant? I mean I don’t give a fuck if he is gay but like is he gay for me??? I did give him that beer damnit, was he drunk? Nah, he was buzzed but still. . maybe it was just, like, random? He wasn't thinking straight? Hah, of course he wasn't, he can't even walk in a straight line. . .” He chuckled to himself for a second, then Zoro’s expression, looking down at him from above, flashed in his mind and he clutched at his hair in frustration, puffing smoke out through his nose. 

  
  


Whatever happened, Sanji was going to just forget about it and never mention it again.

  
  



	2. Lets Get This Party Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusing thoughts about one (1) moss-headed muscle-head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a lot of issues with tenses and have problems even recognizing it when i proof read so lemme know if i should give it another edit. TRIED

CH2

  
  


After the encounter, Sanji finished his smoke and headed inside. The group watched the movie together just like usual, Zoro and Luffy sat on the floor in front of the couch, pillows cushioning their bottoms while Usopp, Nami, and Sanji shared the couch. Neither Zoro or Sanji looked at each other until everyone said their goodbyes for the night and Usopp took everyone home.

  
  


The following Monday, it was lunch time at East Blue High School, a group of four sat at a round table on the outskirts of the cafeteria. 

  
  


“This food is as atrocious as ever, I should go back there and give those lovely lunch ladies some cooking advice…” Sanji stirred the sludge like mash potatoes on his plate.

  
  


“It’s not like they cook it, all this junk comes frozen.” Usopp reminded him as he too, poked at the raw looking chicken patty on his styrofoam plate.

  
  


On the other side of the table, Chopper happily munched on his carrot sticks. “How come you didn’t bring a bento this time?”

  
  


Sanji didn’t look up at his plate of junk, “My alarm didn’t fuckin wake me up so I had to rush out.” He sighed. 

  
  


“Damn, guys.” Nami spoke up, “Can you believe Christmas is around the corner? I swear the school year just started.”

  
  


“I mean, to me it feels like every year goes by quicker than the last!” Usopp says after swallowing a mouthful of who knows what. 

  
  


Chopper looked down at his bento worriedly, slowing down his chewing. “Oh, man. I didn’t even tell you guys. . .” Everyone’s attention was now on Chopper. What could possibly have their dear Chopper so down? “My mom’s gonna be out of town for Christmas. . .” That explains it. Chopper and Dr. Kureha have spent every single Christmas together since he was born.

  
  


“No way? How come?” Usopp looked just as curious as the rest but they could take a guess that it had to do with her incredible medical ability. She was some big shot doctor known all around the world afterall.

  
  


“She’s attending a conference in Europe.” The little doctor had a sad look in his eye as he spoke. It broke all their hearts. “She wouldn’t go if she didn’t have to. But she said it’s an obligation. . .”

  
  


Nami suddenly came to a realization, perking up. “Wait, so who’s watching the house?”

  
  


“. . . Me.”

  
  


“What? No way you’re gonna spend Christmas alone, Chopper! You can come with me to Luffy’s house!” Usopp usually spent the holidays with Luffy since his home didn’t celebrate. It was always a chaotic Christmas at the Monkey household. 

  
  


Nami was still figuring something out in her head. “So. . .” She paused, looking at each of them, then at Chopper. “You’re telling me the house is going to be all alone on Christmas week? Your big ass mansion, cold and empty on Christmas day?” An unmistakably sly smile formed on her lips. She looked back at Usopp who raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

  
  


Then the realizations hit him, “Oh my god, you’re a genius!”

  
  


“That’s what they say.” She twirled a strand of hair with a finger. 

  
  


“Nami~ that sounds like a fantastic idea~, although fantastic is what all your ideas are~”

  
  


“W-wait, what’re you guys talking about?” Chopper was, of course, confused. Bless his soul.

  
  


Nami reached across the table and took Chopper’s hands in her own, “Chopper,” Her voice was dripping with sweetness. “can we please use your place to throw Zoro a Christmas party?” She batted her lashes.

  
  


“Huh?!” Sanji and Usopp exclaimed in unison. 

  
  


“Christmas party for Zoro? You mean for winning the tournament?” Usopp didn’t see the necessity in that. 

  
  


“Whaaaaat? But we already had dinner for that moss-head. Why the hell would we throw him a party? Muscle-head doesn’t even like shit like that.” Sanji had completely abandoned his food for the moment after a couple of bites, just like the rest. But everyone knew they’d all eventually be forced to finish. Sometimes Sanji brought them all lunch but today wasn’t one of those days thanks to persistent thoughts causing him insomnia.

  
  


Without letting go of Chopper’s hands, whom of which kept nervously glancing down at them, Nami turned to her two empty-headed friends with a twitch in her eyes. 

  
  


“A Christmas bash for Zoro, where you” she looks at Usopp “can show off your DJ skills. And you,” she looks at Sanji “can mingle with the ladies.” She spoke sweetly between clenched teeth.

  
  


They both look at her blankly for a moment before their faces broke into a couple of understanding smiles. 

  
  


“Ohhh~ Chopper, yeah!, c’mon, we gotta do somethin’ else for our big ol’ swordsman. He deserves more than just a measly dinner at a commoners home.” 

  
  


“Oi!” Sanji warns.

  
  


Usopp’s chair screeched against the floor when he suddenly pushed it back to stand, rounding the table to snake an arm behind the small boy’s shoulders. “Yeah, yeah, It’d be in the Christmas spirit! All of us together on Christmas eve for the first time! Merrily dancing and laughing our hearts out!” He waved his arm in front of Chopper, and Chopper gazed up, envisioning the possible memories. “Not to mention opening presents in the morning.” He added as the cherry on top.

  
  
  
  


“I’ll spare you for what you’ve said this time, long-nosed bastard.” Sanji turned his icy cold stare from Usopp to Nami, where it immediately melted. “Nami, my beautiful swan, I can prepare some finger foods for the occasion~ “

  
  


“Perfect!” She looked back to Chopper, both her and Usopp waited eagerly for Chopper’s reply.

  
  


“I dunno, guys. I don’t wanna make doc mad and I really don’t think Zoro would want a huge party for him. . .”

  
  


Nami scoffed, “This isn’t just about him, Chopper. This is about Christmas and the Holidays! Spending time together with your friends and making memories! It’s about having the night of our lives! And charging people at the door.”

  
  


Chopper looked from Nami to Usopp over his Shoulder. 

  
  


“C’mon Chopper, don’t even worry about doc. We’ll clean up so good afterwards she’ll never know!” 

  
  


He looked to Sanji across the table. 

  
  


“I’ll make a big batch of cotton candy just for you”

  
  


That did it. “Alright.”

  
  


The table erupted into cheers. Usopp settles back in his chair between Sanji and Nami. 

  
  


“Ok, but I’ll make one thing clear right now!” The red head spoke up again, sticking an index finger in the air. “Do not tell Luffy and Zoro. Even if we’ve got our own motives, let’s still make it a surprise for Zoro. And if we tell Luffy, then, the cat will be out of the bag in no time.”

  
  


Everyone agreed then it was time for Sanji to get on their asses about finishing their lunch food. 

  
  


\---

  
  
  


For the following week everyone managed to keep quiet about their plans. Nami and Usopp would worry about getting decorations before the party and Sanji would worry about the food. All they had to do now is wait.

  
  


To the untrained eye it would seem things between Zoro and Sanji were like they always were. Snarky banter that quickly evolved into aggressive comments and then trading blows. Except lately their exchanges ended at aggressive comments.

  
  


Sanji and Zoro would be arguing and just when it seemed they would start getting physical, Sanji hesitated. Even retreated. This irked Zoro to no end, especially since he could guess why this was happening.

  
  


That comment he'd made on the day of the tournament. Zoro hoped the cook would brush it off, just like he was doing. At first everything seemed normal until he noticed the cook wasn't initiating their fights anymore. He would never admit it but he appreciated those exchanges more than he'd ever let on. They had become part of his daily routine and he couldn't help but feel the lack of them causing an empty feeling within him. He was itching for a fight with the cook. 

  
  


He hadn't meant anything by what he said, his brain to mouth filter had a momentary lapse in reason is all. He didn't mean to say that when the cook was vulnerable beneath him and he knew Sanji would never in a million years want to hear that from him. Zoro felt wrong. He felt guilty. Now he damaged their friendship and he wasn't sure if it would go back to the way it was before. For now he wouldn't bring it up and certainly not because he didn't have the balls to. He was just certain the blond dreaded it being brought up as much as he himself did. But maybe if he cleared the air it'd be better. Tell Sanji that he didn't mean anything by what he said, that he was sorry for being gross, he was drunk off the beer he gave him, to resolve this all with a fight he needed. To please just fight him again.

  
  


The days went on like this and it was one week before Christmas. The crew gathered at someone's house every Saturday. It was one of the few nights in the week when all six of them could gather. This time they were at Sanji's place again. Originally they had planned to meet at Usopp's but then to everyone's dismay he cancelled. Then to top it all off Nami texted the groupchat to cancel as well.

  
  


Luffy whined every loudly where he sat on the end of the couch with Chopper next to him. Sanji started up the Wii and passed out controllers to each of them, avoiding eye contact with Zoro as he handed it to him. Other than the lack of fighting, the other aspects of their friendship remained the same for the most part. It’s not like they were best friends before. So far they were both a constant presence in each other’s lives as much as the rest of their friends were but their dynamic had only consisted of two things and now one of those things was completely missing. 

  
  


“This isn’t faaaaair!! Where the hell are they?! I was totally gonna beat Usopp this time, I've been practicing!” Luffy squirmed in his seat like a child throwing a tantrum. He picked Toad, getting the golden mushroom was always epic, passing everyone in one go.

  
  


“I’m sure they have their reasons.” Sanji said, knowing full well what those two were up to. He picked Rosalina, she was beautiful and he loved to hear her laugh in the game.

  
  


“Yeah, they’re just out somewhere probably.” Chopper added clumsily. He always took a bit longer to pick.

  
  


Zoro picked Link “As in, together? Don’t tell me they’re bumpin uglies?” He laughed.

  
  


Sanji hit him over the head with his controller, “Don’t even imply something so ridiculous!” outraged by the thought. 

  
  


“You mad Usopp can get some when you can't? Lol” Was being thrilled by getting hit in the head with a PS4 controller normal? No, but that's how Zoro felt as he punched Sanji’s shoulder in return. At that point Sanji didn’t retaliate but simply scoffed at him and turned back to the game. Chopper finally picked raccoon Mario and then they started choosing their karts. 

  
  


Zoro wasn’t suspicious of Usopp and Nami’s whereabouts but he’d be lying if he said he wasn;t at least curious. What they did was their business but it was also pretty unusual.

  
  


Luffy groaned as he struggled to pick the parts for his cart, but then suddenly he dropped his controller and whipped out his phone. “I’m gonna call them!! What’s more important than getting their asses beat by me in Mario Kart?!” He searched for Usopp’s contact.

  
  


Even though Nami and Usopp could cover themselves perfectly fine, Chopper stil panicked, shouting “NO, don’t call them!” and all eyes were on him. “I-I mean, there’s no need to do that. . ..”

  
  


Luffy’s face scrunched up in irritation, “Whaaaaaat, why not???”

  
  


Zoro wasn’t suspicious before but now it was clear something was going on if Chopper was acting this way.

  
  


Sanji plucked Luffy’s phone from his fingers, “C’mon guys we can enjoy a night without those two, what’s the big deal?”

  
  


Sanji not minding Nami being away. That is undeniably weird. The world would implode in on itself any second now.

  
  


“Chopper, you’re acting kinda weird! Why can’t I just call them?” Luffy whined, attempting to snatch his phone back, Sanji raising his arm high above where the boy couldn’t reach. 

“Guys.” Sanji tried, “There’s a perfectly good explanation for why Chopper’s acting this way. He’s- he’s got… rabies.”

  
  


“What?! We need a doctor!!” Chopper clutched at his own body as if there was actually something wrong. 

  
  


“Or more like a vet.” He corrected.

  
  
  


“OH!” Luffy stopped struggling against Sanji and seemed to have had the realization of a lifetime. “They’re shopping for my birthday present!” 

  
  


Zoro rolled his eyes “Your birthday ain’t for another five months. Plus, it makes more sense for them to be shopping for Christmas presents.” Though Zoro had a hard time imagining Nami putting any effort into their presents. Last year she had gotten Luffy a coloring book, Chopper a board game, Zoro a sweatband, Usopp a slingshot, and Sanji a chefs hat. All from the thrift store. 

  
  


“Yup, you got it! Christmas shopping. You figured it out. Ya know, sometimes I wonder if there’s a brain in there after all.” Something about the way Sanji gave in way too easily bothered Zoro too. He wouldn’t take the bait.

  
  


“Okay, now that was way too easy. And why would they tell you guys and not me and Luffy? Doesn’t make any sense.”

  
  


Chopper was sweating bullets, twiddling his thumbs and unable to make eye contact with any of them. At last he let out the enormous breath he had been holding, “We’re planning a Christmas bash for Zoro!” 

  
  


Zoro’s eyes just about bulged out of his skull. “Hrk! What?”

  
  


Luffy whooped and bounced in his seat “Party!!! Food!!! Feast!!!”

  
  


“Uh, no, but I will be making finger foods”

  
  


“FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!”

  
  


Zoro awkwardly rubs the back of his head, glancing at the screen of the still unplayed Mario Kart. “I mean, makes sense. Chopper did mention doc being outta town but really guys?”

  
  


“W-we thought we’d give you a proper celebration.” Chopper squeaked. 

  
  


“But don’t get so full of yourself, moss-brain.” Sanji spat “This isn’t just about you. It’s about dancing and about ladies~” He clutched at his chest, making a ridiculous expression as he daydreamed about dancing with ladies on Christmas eve.

  
  


“And FOOD!” Luffy reminded him.

  
  


Zoro wasn’t too much of a fan at the idea of a hoard of sweaty teenage bodies rutting against each other on the dancefloor but there was one thing he liked the idea of. “And booze.” He grinned.

  
  


“Yes, marimo. All the booze you can imagine.” The blonde rolled his eye at him. “Now, can we play the game? I’m pretty sure you’re all stalling because you know I’ll leave you all in the dust.”

  
  


“Bring it on, curlique.” The spark of competition was evident in Zoro’s challenge. 

  
  


Now that it was all settled, what occurred next was the single most intense game of Mario Kart in the history of Mario Kart the world had ever seen. And for the first time in weeks, Zoro felt at ease, Sanji next to him, shouting profanities when he hit him with a red shell. Zoro laughing, thinking that things were looking up between them even if it was something so subtle it was barely noticeable. 

  
  


\---

  
  


A couple days later and it was nearing the day of the party. Sanji was having an internal war with himself. The reason he struggled to fight Zoro being that every time he was about to attack the green-haired brute, his mind never failed to supply the image of Zoro’s flushed face looking down at him. He couldn’t help it, every single time. He tried his hardest to act like nothing happened, to push the memory of that face and those words as far back in his mind as possible. No matter how hard he tried, that face appeared when he so much as thought about shoving Zoro. 

  
  


But the last couple of days Sanji found that the image wasn’t coming to mind. So when he spotted Zoro in the morning idling outside the school gates by himself, he decided to approach.

  
  


“Morning, moss-head” Zoro only grunted in return. “It’s common courtesy to at least say good-morning back but I wouldn't expect a mannerless muscle-head like you to know that.” Sanji took this opportunity to smoke before class. 

  
  


Zoro yawned then glanced at Sanji. He was not by any means a morning person and a very grumpy one at that. He didn’t usually have to deal with Sanji in the mornings but when he did, well, anyone could guess how that ended. 

  
  


“Did the sentient dart board come over here just to spew ass-hat insults?” 

  
  


Sanji’s eye twitched. He took a deep inhale from his cigarette, exhaling the smoke towards Zoro who was leaning against the wall. “I came over so a plant could silently accompany me while I enjoy a smoke.”

  
  


Zoro waved the smoke away, clearly disgruntled. “Coulda picked literally any of the other plants around here.” He gestured around the area, which clearly had a surplus of trees, shrubs, and grass all around. “Though I’d feel sorry for em’ since they can’t tell you to shut your trap.”

  
  


Sanji held his cigarette away from his mouth, smoke seeping out of his mouth as he spoke “Do I talk too much for your liking, huh? Well, you’re in luck cuz I’ve had enough of talking.” Sanji tossed the cancer stick and crushed it under a heel. 

  
  


Next thing Zoro knew he was dodging a kick aimed right at his head, which actually cracked the stone wall behind him. “Holy fuck!” Zoro exclaimed a bit hysterically because, it’s been weeks! His heart raced as adrenaline shot through him like a wild-fire, lighting his nerves, pulse loud in his ears. Maybe it shouldn’t be affecting him this much but he hadn’t realized just how much he missed this. He loved kendo practice more than anything, but there was something so much more raw when he engaged with the blond. No rules, no limits. Just raw power. The guy cracked a stone wall for fuck’s sake!

  
  


Sanji’s face was flushed red from anger and exertion, not much delay when he rounded on Zoro once again. Instead of dodging, Zoro tried to grab Sanji’s leg. But Sanji wouldn’t fall for that again. The blond quickly pulled his leg from the other’s grasp then immediately went to swipe at Zoro’s ankles, successfully tripping him. Zoro caught himself on the ground with his arms but Sanji’s weight was heavy on his back before he had a chance to get up. 

  
  


“Maybe I should try and make a moss-ball recipe.” Sanji spoke with his foot pressing down on the small of Zoro’s back.

  
  


“It’s way too early for this shit.” Zoro managed to push himself off the ground a couple of inches before Sanji slammed him back all the way down. 

  
  


“Oh, is that your excuse?” The blond laughed and took his foot off. 

  
  


Zoro pushed himself up and dusted himself off, glaring at the all too smug Sanji. The blond seemed to glow with the pride of his win, a wide and cheerful smile on his lips as he lit a victory smoke. Just that quick fight seemed to unload any tension Sanji or Zoro had in their bodies. The fight had certainly pushed Zoro’s grogginess aside for alertness and even if he had lost, he was still showering in the afterglow of the adrenaline rush and the fact that it had happened.

  
  


“Yeah, and what was your excuse for losing last time?” He spoke without thinking over his words and Sanji went still. Zoro internally face-palmed when he realized he accidentally brought up the forbidden topic of what happened on the day of the tournament.

  
  


“I was super fuckin sore that day.” Sanji managed to answer as casually as possible to Zoro’s surprise. 

  
  


Internally, Sanji was beginning to freak out again. He hadn’t even thought about that at all. Why the hell did Zoro have to bring that up now? Now the image was flashing, the words echoing in his ears as if he heard them just a moment before and not almost three weeks ago. 

  
  


He tried to keep his cool, he really did. His face felt hot and Zoro was looking at him funnily.

  
  


Luckily the bell rang and Sanji sped away. Zoro only frowned as he looked after the fleeing cook. He shook his head and kept his eyes trained to the ground all the while he walked to his classroom. If anything, today they had made progress, Zoro thought.

\---

Blood rushed to Sanj’s face, covering it with a hand, making his way through the morning crowd. Just when the irrational thoughts had ceased, Zoro had to reawaken them. Seems the green-haired boy was able to rile him up in more ways than he ever expected. 

Sanji kept his composure around his friends, but the night after his last encounter with Zoro he found himself unable to keep him out of his mind for the rest of the day. The last resort was to pull out his stash of porn mags and look at raunchy images of girls instead. But even then he was struggling. When suddenly those recurring images of Zoro and that line echoed in his mind, “You look fuckin’ delicious right now, cook.” he finished with a force he never experienced before. After that Sanji was utterly distraught, staring at his hand in horror then attempted to suffocate himself with his pillow from the sheer horror and embarrassment of his acts. Surely Zoro would be disgusted if he knew. Hell, he was disgusted with himself. He had never thought of any of his friends in such a manner, not even Nami, he wouldn’t even dare to. 

It’s not like he wanted to be having these thoughts and feelings. He didn’t, did he? If he really didn’t then he wouldn’t be, right? But he couldn’t be. He loved ladies! Ladies were wonderful and soft and their voices caress your ear when they speak. They’re curvy and sweet and sexy. They have breasts and supple asses. Of course he loved women, they’re amazing. 

Men are. . . men are brutes and hard, they’re voices are husky and vibrate deeply. They’re stocky and muscular, yet they can be kind as well, Sanji supposed. Men were impressive with their strength but often took advantage of it, which is why people like Sanji took it upon themselves to protect women from men like that. 

Zoro wasn’t like that though, he knew that. Zoro was a brute but he was also gentle. He could see it in the way he’d take the time to help an elderly woman cross the street, or the way he’d help any poor kid that was getting picked on the hallways of school, or the way he always caved when it caved in to Luffy’s insistence on something. Just the way Zoro laughed and looked at his friend was enough to know he was a kind spirit.

Sanji also knew Zoro was no simple brute. Zoro was exceptionally skilled in what he did. He dedicated countless hours to move as gracefully as he does with a shinai. Zoro could be the epitome of calm and collected. 

Sanji thought back to the tournament. Zoro would close his eyes, entering a far world that was far from any noise in his surroundings. He's completely enraptured by the task at hand. Exhaling, he opens his eyes and steps forward so lightly you'd swear he was levitating off the mat. It was a mesmerizing sight to watch Zoro in his element. Sanji figured it was the same as when he was in the kitchen. Completely in his element. If that's what he looked like, though he doubted he looked half as beautiful, then he understood why people stared. Why Zoro stared at him.

Wasn't he trying to think about reasons he  _ wasn't _ attracted to men? He thinks so but now he's falling asleep to thoughts of Zoro.

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  


The opposite of progress is what happened. A regression of epic proportions was made. Sanji completely avoided Zoro the next couple of days and it frustrated him to no end. Just when he had gotten a taste of their usual routine again it was all snatched right from under him again. He wasn’t even entirely sure why it mattered so much; did he really need Sanji as a sparring partner? 

  
  


If anyone in the crew noticed, they didn’t say anything. Or they were too excited and looking forward to the Christmas Bash to notice. 

  
  


It was the day of the party and everyone was setting things up at Chopper’s place. Everyone except Zoro who went to kendo practice even on Christmas Eve. 

Nami decorated the giant white pillars with Christmas themed streamers and moved the humongous christmas tree from the center of the floor to the side with the help of Sanji and Usopp to make way for a dancefloor. Nami had bought a couple strobe lights and set them on opposite sides of the large living room.

Chopper was digging up some of the best board games he had. Twister, chutes and ladders, cards against humanity, operation, uno, and apples to apples. 

"These are all perfect!" Nami ruffled Chopper’s hair, "especially to play while drunk." 

Sanji went to the kitchen to start preparing the assortment of finger foods for all the party goers and Usopp brought in his music equipment from the van. This would be his first "real" gig and he would not let down his audience! He'd have them dancing until they pass out.

Luffy had been assigned the task of texting the address out to all his contacts. He had more contacts in his phone than all of them combined. He was known to run around the school and befriend every person he could and many inevitably fell victim to his irresistible charm. 

All there was left to do now was wait and. . .

A red-haired man came barrelling through the front door, a long haired man in tow.

"Wassup, kids! Me n' Benny came to crash the party!" Several suspicious looking black bags hung from both his arms. 

"Uncle Shanks!!!" Luffy did not hesitate to throw himself into the man's arms.

Shanks holds him for a moment before letting him onto the ground again.

"I brought the alcohol!" He announced proudly, then in an even louder voice he shouts, "Not that I condone underage drinking!" He leans into Luffy's ear and whispers, "Unsupervised underage drinking, that is. Just in case the FBI is watching." The red haired man gives the black haired boy a wink and makes his way to the kitchen. 

Luffy laughed and followed the man, not particularly caring about the alcohol but excited to have his two uncles around for Christmas. 

The place was decked out in christmas lights, strobe light, streamers, hanging paper snowmen and gingerbread men. This was as good as it was going to get and as much money as Nami was willing to spend. She needed to make profit out of this!

A couple of tables were set out for beer pong and drunk board games. The address was sent out to everyone and Usopp was testing his setup, techno remixes of christmas music blasting throughout the giant home. 

Shanks unloaded a variety of liquors and beers, Ben set a couple cases of beer on the counter.

“Holy shit, monkey’s uncle coming through with the drinks?” Sanji picked a bottle up to inspect it with a wide smile. He wasn’t one to drink but he also wasn’t opposed to indulging on special occasions. It certainly was one and Sanji was also not opposed to drowning out the insufferable thoughts of one excruciating moss-head. 

Shanks pulled something else from the bags. A heap of mistletoes. Now this piqued Sanji's interest greatly.

"Gonna hang these around for ya." Shanks winked at Sanji, taking the heap and walking out, Luffy on his trail and asking if the mistletoe was food. Benn took a couple beers with him as he followed suit.

"AWRIGHT! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!" Usopp's voice boomed through the speakers and throughout the whole mansion.

No guests had arrived yet but what's wrong with setting up the party vibes beforehand?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Dont Get Drunk Around The Guy You Have Homo Erotic Tension With

It wasn't often that Zoro asked to borrow Tashigi's car. Usually he walked or cycled everywhere but right after practice he'd be making his way to Chopper's place, which wasn't close by any means.

Somehow Zoro got lost in the way he often does, even with google maps, and even when Chopper's mansion stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the otherwise regular seeming neighborhood.   
Eventually he did find itm there were cars lining the entire street. Which makes sense since the party started about three hours ago, just about the right time for a party to get popping.   
It was a ten minute walk from his car to the entrance of the mansion, which was bustling with people.

Zoro spotted Nami charging people at the door. It was a wonder why people were actually paying to get in but he knew she had her persuasive ways. Even more of a mystery was how so many people were free on Christmas Eve. But he wouldn’t question it, all that was on his mind was to obtain alcohol as soon as possible and find a secluded spot to enjoy a nice buzz.   
He avoided the main entrance, using a side entrance. locating the hidden key, he unlocks the door and places the key back where it belongs.

Zoro sniffed out the alcohol like a hound, snatching a miraculously unopened bottle of whiskey from the kitchen. Sanji was there, but he was completely absorbed in baking. Zoro couldn’t help but watch in bewilderment as the blond pulled out what seemed like the tenth tray of cookies from the oven. Chopper’s kitchen was large, and also very stocked up. There were plenty of surfaces to lay trays upon trays of pastries. Not only cookies, but cupcakes and a couple of entire cakes. One thing was obvious, the cook was already trashed. When the cook gets trashed he tends to bake. Non-stop.   
Before Sanji could spot him, Zoro pushes past a group of girls who were enjoying the pastries and the show, giggling and complimenting his work. It was rather bewildering that the cook wasn’t the completely incoherent fool he became under the attention of any women at any given time. Except for Nami. Most of the time. 

With one last glance at the cook, who somehow moved around the kitchen with drunken elegance, Zoro exited, pushing past the sweaty drunken mass of people dancing, shouting, and knocking over a guy that was on all fours playing Twister. He couldn’t care less about the guy shouting after him, making his way straight to the backyard.

He didn’t expect it but the cold night kept the backyard empty, thankfully. There was more than enough space inside for everyone anyway. 

The whiskey burns as it goes down his throat, burning away some of the tension inside him as well. He keeps chugging, wants it to burn him inside out if it meant he’d stop feeling the twisting in his gut. Zoro thought it was indigestion at first, but everytime Sanji gave him the cold shoulder, it was like something was alive and writhing inside of him, trying to get out. 

He glanced at the door from where he leaned against a metal railing across the way. With a moment of consideration, Zoro procured another hidden key, one for the back door. The chug of whiskey was already affecting him, clumsily missing the key-hole a couple times before successfully locking it from the outside. He wasn’t in the mood to have some drunken kids try to hit up a conversation with him. But he failed to realize that someone could simply unlock it from the inside. 

Zoro kept trying to tell himself that the unpleasant feeling inside of him was due to food poisoning, or bad sleep, or he wasn’t training enough. Fuck, he didn’t need that guy. So far he was nothing but a nuisance in his life, always shouting unnecessarily, getting in his face and starting fights that were sparked from basically nothing. He could go fuck off in a ditch for all he cared. . .

Zoro brought the bottle to his lips again when the door to the backyard shook. Someone had stumbled into it. Then the doorknob jiggled and one dazed looking blond stepped into the cool night. 

The blond fumbled for his cigarette case, knowing that when he got drunk he’d smoke away his whole pack if he had it on him. When he flicks his lighter at the end of his cigarette is when he notices Zoro just a few feet away, watching him with a frown, leaning casually against the railing, his kendo uniform fallen off his shoulders and his chest exposed as if it wasn’t cold.

Sanji gasps, choking on the smoke and sputtering. Nothing coherent comes out and he attempts to retreat but the door is locked from the outside. 

“Th’ fuck??” He twisted the knob in frustration, cursing at it under his breath before accepting his fate. He was too drunk for this and he really needed a smoke. “Tch, wadda joke. . .” Just because Zoro was there didn’t mean he had to interact with him, not that Sanji wanted to anyway. The way Zoro kept his eyes trained on him was infuriating though. 

“Th’ fuck you lookin’ at, huh, fuckin’. . . bassard?” He stomps to the other end of the railing, resting his forearms upon it. He had thrown back quite a couple shots at the start and then popped open a bottle of wine he found stashed in a cabinet not too long ago. He had gone through about half of it. He knew it was a bad idea to mix alcohol but he very much preferred wine over any alcohol and the drunk it gave him was much more relaxed than head spinning one liquor gave.

Sanji received a low and husky chuckle in response, which pissed him off infinitely more. He urged himself to calm down, lighting up and taking one long puff. The smoke filled his lungs to the brim, expanding them to their limit. With an exhale, it was as if his worries left him along with the smoke. Cigarettes were always better when drunk. The smoke was smooth, like a caress to your innards. 

“I fuckin’ miss kickin’ yer ass, swirly.” Zoro’s voice, hoarse from raw whiskey, startles him out of his reverie, his words not registering for a few moments. 

He looks at Zoro then, really sees him, but Zoro isn’t looking at him anymore. He’s focused on a dead leaf on the stone floor, eyebrows furrowed, wondering why he let those words leave his lips. He must be really fucked up to have said that.

Sanji doesn’t notice the way his heart’s picked up the pace within his chest, raking his dizzy vision down Zoro’s sculpted body, uniform hanging off his shoulder in the most enticing way, leaning his weight on one leg and hips cocked. Beneath that skin was a mass of muscles that could certainly take him on. The prospect of a fight was exciting in that moment, having not let loose in a fight with Zoro in what seemed like forever. 

Sanji looks forward again, staring into the dimly lit and spacious backyard. Perfect for a quarrel. His eyes close shut as he fills his lungs up again, another wave of temporary relief washing over him. 

Looking up, the sight of the stars suddenly makes him feel small and indefinite.  
“I miss it too.” He breathes out. He was certainly fucked up as well.

Zoro looks at Sanji now, his words spoken so casually that he wasn’t sure if he had heard right. But he knows what he heard and it pulled at his heartstrings, a melody he has never heard before. He watched Sanji watch the sky, the expression of childish fascination on his face. Everything was becoming a bit hazy and surreal as he alcohol took effect.

“Then. . .” without thinking twice, Zoro closes the gap between them with a couple wide strides. He shoves Sanji hard enough to knock him on his ass, cigarette falling from his fingers. Pointing down at him in an accusatory gesture Zoro all but shouts,

“Jus’ fuckin’ kick me, shitty-cook!” 

Sanji’s head spun as he hit the ground. There were two Zoro’s looking down at him, daring him to attack, demanding it. So, that’s what he does. If Zoro didn’t know any better he’d think the cook sober with the way a leg suddenly sprang up to hit him upside the chin. Zoro just barely dodges, stumbling backwards for a moment. A feral grin takes over his face and he doesn’t miss the glint that passes Sanji’s eye at that. 

They both move, synchronized movements. Sanji twists himself into a handstand, a wobbly one at that, but his legs are flying through the air. Zoro ducks underneath them, to the other side of Sanji. The blond flips back onto his feet, misstepping for just a second before he regains his balance. The alcohol was really doing him no favors right now.

Zoro wastes no time, stepping forward and aiming a couple jabs at him, which are dodged with practiced ease, stepping backwards with each swing of fists, before Zoro sends a right hook straight for his face. Sanji steps aside and the punch lands on his shoulder but it doesn’t deter his next move. It seemed too easy, Sanji was sure he was more intoxicated than Zoro, but he managed to sweep the green-haired man’s legs from beneath him and he lands on his side with a thud. Sanji is on him, pinning him in the same manner Zoro did so many weeks ago.

They’re both breathing too harshly for how long their strife lasted, cheeks reddened from the winter air nipping at them as the night grew colder.

At this point Zoro lets Sanji keep him down. He could easily flip them over, turn the tables. But the whiskey was hitting him all at once now, he blinked blearlily up at his opponent who was looking down at him with searching eyes.

This was different than that time in Sanji’s backyard. Zoro wasn’t the one holding down a vulnerable Sanji. The blonde was in control; if control was something either of them could claim to have at the moment. Control in their movements, that’s something that even when heavily inebriated, their muscle memory aided in providing the needed information. Emotions on the other hand, were in a swirling cauldron of uncertainty and want. 

Sanji continued searching his face with confusion, unsure and guilty but distracted by the image before him. Because Zoro wasn’t even attempting to hide his own staring, making no moves to free himself from the blond’s grasp. Christmas lights that hung along the eaves of Chopper’s home reflected in Zoro’s eyes, creating the illusion of stars in his eyes. He might as well with the way he looked at Sanji right now. 

“As dazzling as the stars. . .” Sanji slurs out quietly, barely audible.

The breath hitches in both of their throats and Sanji is frozen. A smile begins to creep onto Zoro’s lips to Sanji’s confusion. 

The thought crosses Zoro’s mind that they’ve always been watching eachother with admiration rather than animosity.

“Dazzling is an interesting choice of word.” He teases the blond above him, who is starting to look rather bewildered by the absurd situation he’s found himself in. He isn’t sure what Zoro is referring to until his words completely catch up to him. 

Zoro laughs heartily when Sanji scrambles off of him, regaining what little composure he had to begin with. His cheeks were flushed from the cold or embarrassment, Zoro wondered which. He thinks he knows the answer though. 

“Not as bad as what you said, mossy bastard!” Sanji blurts out in defense. 

At this, Zoro’s laugh fades, “. . . About that,” he starts, “Sorry fer sayin’, uh, that. . .”

Sanji isn’t sure what to say to that. He felt more sorry about how it had made him feel the past couple weeks than about what Zoro had said to him. Not that Zoro knew about that exactly, if anything his avoidance must have made Zoro feel at fault for the distance between them. He probably thought it was all his fault, which it was to an extent, but he didn’t know what Sanji had been struggling with. All he knew is he said something weird and then Sanji started acting weird and then started completely avoiding him. Fuck, now Sanji defintiely felt guilt crawling up his throat.

The extended silence urges Zoro to go on, “I was jus’- it just came out. I didn’t mean to make ya feel all,” he waves his hands in the air, “weird.” he finishes. He waits for Sanji’s reaction but the cook remains silent, eyes wide and trained on him. But he didn’t seem angry, nor was he running away or cursing or telling him off, so that had to be good at least.  
“Like,” Zoro continues, “but can’t we just go back to, I dunno, how we were before. . .” The words were harder to get out than he let on, he nearly grit out every word. The alcohol certainly helped in that department, saying things he wouldn’t normally say. Most of all, though, the guilt of ruining their friendship is what spurred the words. 

Sanji thinks things are way too fucked at the moment because, “You’re not the one that made things weird, man. . .” Sanji’s retrieving another cigarette from his case. “I coulda just forgotten about it, cuz it really didn’t matter, right?” He lights up, always grateful to be able to go back to the sensation of smoke burning his lungs when he’s feeling anxious. Making things just a tad easier. Not easy enough, though. 

Zoro couldn’t fully comprehend what Sanji meant. Why couldn’t the cook simply accept his apology instead of drawing out this pity fest?

“Yeah, I guess. . .” Is all he mumbles. The atsmosphere was becoming increasingly awkward, all the previous adrenaline being replaced by this mysterious tension between them. 

It bubbles between them like boiling water on the verge of overflowing. Zoro gets the prickling sense that things were not so simple somehow. Sanji is fidgety, gaze averted, face beet red. 

“I’ve got a feeling,” Sanji begins, hand coming up to awkwardly rub at the side of his neck, a movement Zoro followed with his eyes, “That I can’t. . . go back to before. . .”

But why? The prickling feeling grew to a stabbing one. He was missing something, a critical piece of information. Something that was making Sanji look away from him in embarrassment, that made him not want to fight him anymore, that made him see stars in his eyes. He was at a loss and he wasn’t counting on the confusing cook to come out with it.  
Zoro let out a heavy sigh, looking up at the sky. Something catches his eye, a piece of green that’s dangling almost directly above them, between them, hanging off the end of a Christmas light. Zoro’s not one for traditions but he was one for doing stupid things when heavily inebriated and forgetting his inhibitions. I mean, fuck it, right? If they were already at the point of no return then might as well make it worse. If the cook was gonna let one slip up mess it all up then he’ll just show him an even bigger reason to never want to fight or talk to him again.

Zoro throws back the rest of the whiskey in one go, “Cook.” he grunts out with imperative, surprising Sanji who had gotten lost in the silence and began staring out into the yard again. 

As the blond turns to retort Zoro already has him by the collar and next thing he knows he’s staring wide-eyed into a face that’s so close it makes him cross-eyed, his lips smashed up against smooth skin. The smooth skin of Zoro’s lips. And Sanji is pliant under him, unable to move away or react because he’s so utterly out of his element in that moment that he forgets to breathe. It’s not prolonged by any means and Zoro is pulling away a few seconds later, looking annoyed, as if he has any right to be. 

“W-w-what the fuck?!” He sputters indignantly.

“If you wan’ed a real reason tah avoid me ferevr’ then there it fuckin isssss.” His words are becoming more and more slurred by the second, completely abandoning any self control he was previously grasping onto. He doesn’t let go of Sanji’s collar, who's still blankly staring at him, completely stupefied because. . . because. . . that. . . that was good. 

Sanji’s head spun, with alcohol or with confusion, most likely both. But one thing is for sure as he leans back into Zoro’s space, despite it being his first kiss he didn’t mind that at all. In fact, he was ready for his second kiss, maybe a third and a fourth as well.

The press of lips is tentative on Sanji’s behalf but Zoro doesn’t give him room to be hesitant for long, dragging him down by the collar to straddle him on the ground again. Zoro had decided he liked Sanji that way. The weight of him on his sternum, hands planted on his chest. 

Sanji’s lips were only pressing against Zoro’s, not really moving, so Zoro swiped his tongue along his bottom lip, eliciting a sharp gasp before the blond pulled back. He looked down at Zoro, he was out of breath and trembling. Overly sensitive. Zoro found that so amusing and he settled his large hands onto either side of Sanji’s waist. What a pleasant surprise, Sanji was really drunk or just out of his mind but either way Zoro was not about to think too much about it as he pulled the cook back down to indulge in the connection of their lips again. 

The smack of lips and gasps for air are the only sounds in the desolate back porch, the muffled party sounds coming through the wall no longer registered as they became engulfed in each other. Call it a momentary lapse in reason, whatever you want, but both were under the same spell, too preoccupied with ravishing one another to contemplate their actions. Otherwise they were just way too wasted to think clearly. 

It was Sanji's first but it was Zoro's second, so both were just about equally inexperienced in this territory of battle between mouths and tongue. They both took it upon themselves to relish in the taste and feeling and while Zoro's mouth was frantic and hungry, Sanji's was slow and languid in his movements. They explored with their tongues, licking, licking, sucking lips, pulling skin with teeth, practically mauling each other until their lips swelled with the abuse. 

They broke apart periodically to catch their breath, Sanji leaning his forehead against Zoro's. Even then neither wasted time with their hands, Zoro's thumbs had been simply digging into Sanji's hip bones as they kissed but ventured to rub sensual circles there as well as run his hands along Sanji's hips, down to his upper thigh and back up again whenever they paused. Sanji's hands found themselves taking hold of Zoro's jaw and carding fingers through short green hair, gripping and releasing the strands. 

Eventually the kissing slowed more and more, mouths growing tired and opting to feel each other in other ways. Just as Sanji's hips involuntarily began to move against Zoro's middle, the green haired boy found himself feeling so relaxed and comfortable then that he literally fell asleep under Sanji, leaving the blond to stare down at him incredulously.

Sanji blinked down at him rapidly. "You fuckin kiddin' me, seaweed brain?" He couldn't believe it. Actually, after reconsideration, he believed it one hundred and ten percent. Unfortunately this left Sanji alone with his drunken thoughts, but he wasn't feeling as alarmed as he should've as he looked down at Zoro's sleeping face, lips red and swollen. The sight was rather satisfying. 

"Ugh, this shitty fuckin. . ." Sanji looked down at himself, noticing a big problem. Suddenly he was grateful for Zoro's not so terrible timing. Honestly it should've been concerning how unperturbed Sanji was by all of this, but he could blame the wine for that. Right now he figured he should get off of Zoro and, what, leave him there? Even he's not that much of an asshole. He wasn't going to worry about the problem in his pants yet so he crouched down and tried to slap Zoro a few times. 

"Hey. . ." slap, slap, slap, "HEY! BRUTE, WAKE UP!" harder slap, slap, slap.

Zoro groaned and swatted at Sanji's hand, "Go th' fuck away." He turned away to lay on his side. 

"Fine, if you wanna fuckin sleep out here and catch a cold then be my guest, dumbass grass head." Instead of heading inside Sanji whipped out his case again, sparking his third cigarette. 

Inhale, exhale. Contemplate nothing, stare at the muscle clad guy on the ground and scoff at the audacity of it. By now the tent in his pants was gone and the cold night was starting to get to him. 

"Tch, fuckin' idiot." Sanji was about to head inside when the door knob refused to budge. "God- fuck- shit, mother fucker." He cursed under his breath. To his delight the key was not in its usual spot 

Once again he crouched over Zoro's figure, "Moss ball! Where the fucks the key?" 

Zoro didn't so much as stir. 

"THE KEY BEFORE I KICK THE GREEN OUTTA YOUR HAIR!"

"Ughhh, railing" 

Sure enough the key sat atop the railing where Zoro had previously been merrily drowning himself in whiskey.

With that, Sanji headed into the bustling mansion.

\---

“Wakey, wakey, muscle head!” A female’s voice roused him from his terribly groggy slumber. Where was he again? Who is he? Oh, yeah. Chopper’s place. Party. Whiskey bottle. And now, regret.

His head was pounding horribly, not even daring to blink open his eyes as pain would surely pierce him the moment light enters his retinas. Slowly he sat up in the- the couch he somehow ended up on. When he peeked through his eyelids he was surprised to find the place was very dim, probably to accommodate the hangovers the others had. The place was void of people except for his friends who were begrudgingly walking around and putting trash into giant black bags. 

He drags himself off the couch and Nami hands him a trash bag. “Chop, chop.” She looked irritated, hungover as well. Seemed the only person with enough energy to run around was Luffy, of course, he never drank. 

Three hours pass and the place is presentable, almost as if there hadn't been fifty drunk and high teenagers filling the place up with their hormones and inability to limit themselves. It seemed Nami had kicked out all the people that were loitering in the early hours of the morning but not before forcing them to clean up a bit. 

The only one’s left at Chopper’s are Nami, Sanji and Chopper himself. Sanji stayed asleep throughout the entire morning and it was noon by the time he woke up on a couch that was in a room upstairs. He felt bad when he saw the place had been cleaned while slept. Nami hadn’t woken him because she figured Sanji does enough for the crew as it is, and after what she saw last night she wasn’t sure if it was a good idea for Zoro and Sanji to face each other so soon. She had witnessed something quite amazing last night and she wanted to catch Sanji after everyone else had left. Chopper was fast asleep in his room at this point. 

“Mornin.” Sanji’s voice was hoarse and he felt dehydrated. Nami had set a glass of water on the counter for him when he entered. “Thank you Nami, my sweet swan.” He didn’t necessarily have the energy to go into full theatrics at the moment so he simply downed the glass with an appreciative sigh. He nearly moaned at the relief it brought him and he took a seat on one of the many stools that were lined up at one side of the center island in the kitchen and set his face into the palms of his hands, elbows on the counter. 

“Had a rough night of baking, huh?” Nami felt well enough now to make jokes at least. She had chugged a gallon of water upon waking up and took some painkillers, which she now placed a couple of in front of Sanji.

Sanji looked at her gratefully and swallowed them, chasing them down with water. “Thank you, my love.” He felt a heavy pressure between his eyebrows but it wasn’t as bad as a liquor hangover. He pinched the bridge of his nose and willed it away. “Yeah. . . yeah. Baking. . . a shit ton of it.” As he looked around the kitchen he noticed all the baked goods were gone. That was a lot of baking even for him but considering all the people that probably had the munchies last night he expected as much. Though Luffy probably ate most of them before anyone else got their hands on them. 

Lots of drinking, drinking, then baking, baking, baking, wine and mandatory cigarette break is what he could recalled so far. Then the images of a certain green haired muscle-head flashed in his mind. A short fight and then. . . Holy shit. He tried hard to remember things clearly but all he could recall was those muscles, exposed shoulders, straddling Zoro, making out, making out, making out. Did he take advantage of drunk Zoro? Oh no, no, no. He has royally fucked up, irretrievably so.

“Ah, seems you remembered more from last night.” Nami says suggestively.

Sanji looked at her with wide eyes, feeling a bit sick with himself, “W-what?”

She has her eyebrows raised at him and she comes around the island, seating herself next to the blonde and facing him. She puts an elbow on the counter, resting her cheek on a palm. “Sanji, can I tell you something?”

“Of course, my angel. You can tell me anything.” Even if the sudden change in her demeanor was confusing, Sanji’s mind was still a bit too foggy to completely keep up anyway so he didn’t know how to react when she took his hand in hers, looking at him as if consoling a child. 

“Listen to me Sanji. The fact that i'm taking the time to have this talk to you when I feel like utter shit should say a lot about how important this is to me. To everybody.” huh? Everybody?

“Yes, everybody.” He said that out loud? “Listen to me until the end, okay.” She sighs and takes a deep breathe as if about to tell him a secret. “First I’m going to tell you something about myself. It’s never come up before so I didn’t see why to bring it up. Plus it’s not like it matters but basically, I’m bisexual.”

Well, that is not at all what he expected. “Bisexual?”

She placed a finger to his lips, “Yes, shush. I like guys and girls. Well, I lean more towards girls, anyway.”

“N-Nami, thank you for trusting me, I-”

“Ah, let me finish.” She pushes a finger to his lips again. “Yeah, yeah, point is I get to like and to be however I please, and I’m not afraid to be myself just because I’ve never mentioned it before. And I know all of you guys will love me no matter who I like. But it’s not like I woke up one day knowing this about myself, ya know, It takes time. It’s a process.”

The gears in Sanji’s head were taking a great effort to turn. So, Nami was bisexual? That's nice. That's great. He’s so glad she can be herself and that she can express herself freely. He would never dream of judging her for it. It’s not his business who or what she likes anyway.

“So, you’re bisexual-”

“Not done, Sanji.” In fact she was only getting started, 

“You and Zoro have been avoiding each other lately.” Nami states as a matter of factly.

Oh no, oh no, no, no, “No, no, Nami-"

“Sanji.” She does not look pleased at being repeatedly interrupted so he shuts his mouth. “So, yeah everyone has noticed. I mean, it’s hard to not notice when we don’t hear you guys shouting at each other at the top of your lungs like usual.” 

Sanji just gives her a melancholy smile at that. How could he ever believe that they wouldn't notice? “There’s nothing wrong between me and that- that moss head. I’ve just been preoccupied with other. . . things.”

Nami gives him a face that says you can't fool me, “Sanji, don’t insult my attention to detail.” She frowns. 

“S-sorry, Nami. It’s just- me and moss ball just had a- a disagreement."

“Disagreements are what your friendship is built on.” She points out, “I know what this is really about.” She’s still holding one of his hands in hers, and she squeezes it as if to keep him from running away.

“Y-you do?” Sanji feels panic begin to rise in his gut. 

“Please, don’t freak. I’m begging you, let me finish what I’m going to say. Like, really, I’m really gonna get pissed if you keep interrupting me.” Her smile is strained, threatening.

“O-okay Nami.” He looks down at his lap in shame.

“Okay, so, I know you like girls. And whatever you decide to like it doesn’t mean you like girls any less or that it erases that part of you.”

“N-no, Nami, it’s not what-”

“I think,” she said a little louder, “your issues with Zoro come from being in denial, because well, you have always been painfully heterosexual, I mean it honestly hurts to watch sometimes.” Sanji’s expression was one of horror now, utter horror at the words coming out of Nami's mouth. Those words were words he was not ready to think much less hear from Nami. “The point is, you can be however you want, whatever you want, and be able to explore those things without worry about what others will think. You know me and everyone will love you no matter what.”

She gave Sanji a chance to butt in now but he was too busy staring at her, mouth agape in disbelief. Processing, processing. “Wh- so, why? How. . .”

“I saw you guys making out.” She gives his hand a reassuring squeeze this time. 

Sanji status: short circuiting. 

“I gottas say,” She laughed, looking up as if recalling the memory, “ looked like a lot of fun. Both of you really into it, did not expect for Zoro to grab you like that when I was looking for him to kick some obnoxious guys out. 

Wait, “He grabbed me?”

“Yeah,” She shrugged, “looked out the window and saw, uh, him stomp over to you, grabbed you, then kissed you. Then you kissed him, you guys started making out on the floor, Zoro pulled you down-”

“Okay! Okay! Nami.” He pleaded with her to stop, it was so embarrassing his entire face was on fire.

“Sorry, sorry.” She finally let go of his hand and stood. “Look, I just want you to know. I honestly think Zoro has a thing for you and quite frankly it looks like you two are engaging in a painful dance of no homo. Like, take your time,” She grabs him by the shoulders and squeezes, “ trust my intuition, It never fails. He doesn’t hate you and. . .I don’t think you hate him.” She finished. 

Too early to fight Nami over how absurd everything she was saying was, he kept his mouth shut. On the other hand his mind was reeling. Nami just came out to him, then suggested he wasn’t straight either, even worse she suggested that him and Zoro. . . him and Zoro. . .

That’s impossible. It doesn’t make any sense. Absolutely Zero sense. They were rivals, they fought and argued like there was no tomorrow. They hated each other’s guts! Right? But then again, Zoro had called him delicious, he’d also apparently pulled him into a kiss. He had apparently kissed back. They were drunk though, so it didn’t count. But wasn’t it that when people were drunk it made them more honest? Sanji shook himself out of his thoughts when Nami set a plate in front of him. A simple sandwich.

“Bet you’re hungry. Eat and i’ll take us home.” She smiled.

“Yeah.” He agreed, having no energy to mull over the fact that he made Nami do something unnecessary when he was around. He ate it silently, chewing on his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> working on the rest right now. I appreciate you all and this is late but MERRY CHRISTMAS and especially to nomnamanm


End file.
